


Day 1 - Holding Hands

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home after a long day on set. Loki is there to greet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Another 30 day challenge for me. I'm a glutton for punishment I believe. But either way I hope you'll enjoy it! Feedback is more than welcome and greatly appreciated!

Filming was by no means easy. And the hours spent doing scene after scene, while fulfilling, could be exhausting. Today had certainly been exhausting for Tom and the actor had been more than happy to wrap early due to issues that had arisen on set. All he’d wanted was to go home, fall down on the nearest horizontal surface and just stay there for the rest of the day and night. And now he could.

If Loki was surprised to see him at home early, he didn’t show it. The god merely looked up from where he was reading while seated in his favorite chair, dark brow arched. “You look wretched,” he pointed out blandly.

Tom rolled his eyes, setting his bag down by the door then making his way further into the room. The sofa called to him and he eagerly answered by flopping down face first into the soft cushions. “Hello, darling. I’m pleased to see you too. How was your day?” The words were slightly muffled by the cushion, but the sarcasm was clearly evident regardless.

“Ah, yes, of course. How could I forget the social mannerisms you seem to insist on. Hello, Thomas. My day was quiet and boring. How was yours?” Loki delivered his lines with a feigned sweetness that, if Tom’s eyes had been opened, would have caused him to roll them once more. As it was, he merely huffed quietly and remained where he was.

“Went that poorly, did it? Was it the weather?” Loki marked his place in the book before setting it aside and shifting to face the mortal fully.

Tom shifted his head enough to rest his cheek on the cushion instead of his face, nodding slightly. “Sleet made it so the ground was too muddy and slippery to do the scenes properly so we wrapped early today. Either way, I’m just glad today’s over.”

“I see. And what were you planning on doing for supper then? I’d venture an educated guess you are not in the mood to prepare food yourself.”

“Your educated guess would be right, as always,” Tom said, sighing. He gestured toward the phone sitting on the coffee table. “Order whatever you want. Use my card. You know what I like from just about everywhere that delivers.”

It was Loki’s turn to roll his eyes at the human, rising from his chair. “I was going to offer to prepare dinner myself, idiot.” Only Loki could say the word ‘idiot’ and somehow manage to make it sound like a term of endearment.

Tom blinked in surprise at that, lifting his head to look up at Loki. “You don’t have to go to any trouble, love. I thought we could have Chinese or Thai perhaps.”

The god nudged his mortal so Tom moved enough that Loki could sit beside him on the sofa, the two touching from shoulders to thighs from how close they sat. “What would you rather? I’m a fair hand at cooking as you know, but if you wish to order in that will be acceptable also.”

Now that he had his lover nearby, Tom seemed hesitant to want Loki to move. The actor shifted, leaning his head to rest on the god’s shoulder, blue eyes closing as he breathed a contented sigh. “I would rather keep you right here where you are. Order in. We’ll cook dinner together tomorrow night if I get home early enough from work.”

“As you wish,” Loki murmured then suddenly Tom’s wallet was in the god’s hand instead of his back pocket. Loki easily removed Tom’s credit card and made the phone come to him so as not to dislodge Tom where he rested against him.

Apparently they were having Chinese judging by the one-sided conversation that Tom could hear vaguely. He was more concerned with using Loki as a pillow, however, curled up against Loki’s side as the god concluded the call and set the phone aside.

He felt a cool hand take his and link their fingers, the actor smiling sleepily at the contact. For Loki to be the first to offer a gesture of affection was rare indeed and Tom savored every occasion when it happened.

Loki’s thumb smoothed over the back of Tom’s hand and the god’s voice came to him in a low whisper against his hair. “You work far too hard, my Thomas.”

“You say that far too often, darling. But you know I love my work. I know it means long hours and such, but it’s worth it to me. It makes me happy.” Tom gently squeezed Loki’s hand, shifting to curl further against the god’s side.

“Yes, so you’ve said. And if it pleases you then so be it. You’ve another early day tomorrow, yes?” Loki asked, brow arched as he looked down at the top of his lover’s head.

“Yes. I have to be on set at six. Which means I have to be there for four to get into costume and makeup.” 

“Then I believe an early night would be in your best interest. You should retire to bed once you’ve eaten.” Loki brought Tom’s hand up to his lips to kiss the knuckles gently.

“I think you’re right. Again. Don’t let it go to your head,” Tom murmured, already sounding as if sleep was a wonderful idea.

“Too late,” Loki whispered with a smile. And if his smile was genuine, filled with adoration for the mortal pressed to his side, well, it was no one’s business but theirs.

Out of all the places in the nine realms he could have ventured, there was nowhere else Loki would rather have been than curled up with his mortal lover, Thomas’ hand clasped within his own. The Chinese food was merely a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
